Dangerously, Deliciously, Cute
by Tally Mai-chan
Summary: You never know how Devil Fruit powers will combine. A lesson Law learned the hard way. A humorously sexy one-shot.


Dangerously, Deliciously, Cute

Summary: You never know how Devil Fruit powers will combine. A lesson Law learned the hard way. A humorously sexy one-shot

Tally Mai-chan: This... is the closest I will ever come to writing Yoai... ever...... and yiffy for that matter. And I'm more than certain that Law's first name is Scandinavian.

* * *

Trafalgar Law wasn't worried.

He was alone, up against two pirates that picked a fight with him. The pirates were from some newbie group fresh to pirate life. He could tell by the way they moved, eager to fight, and holding a cocky arrogance of man who believes he's invincible.

The taller man of the two, lean and lanky eyed him like he was a trapped rat. Law noted the feline quality to his eyes, and his hands curled like claws. He wore a back tank top and simple black cargo pants, a silver dagger hung from his waist. The other man, considerably shorter than his companion and rather plump, wore a white shirt two sizes too small and pants that were too big.

They chuckled darkly to themselves. Law could tell they obviously thought of themselves as hard core bad asses.. The lanky one charged him first, both hands stretched out in attempt to grab him.

Law thought he'd let him grab him. He'd lead them on, thinking they got him. This tiny decision would later lead to the worst, most miserable day in his life. The tall man grabbed his shoulder, ignorant to the opening it created for Law. The captain dropped his sword down, drawing it out. His plan was to cut the rookie right in half and he could have too.

If he didn't start shrinking.

The man, the alley he was fighting in, everything grew larger around him. Law looked up to the man that grabbed him, saw the cocky smirk on his face. Out of the corner of his eye, Law saw the other man wearing a similar expression.

Law struggled to grasp what was going on with him. It was happening so fast. He continued shirking, his clothes, surprisingly, stayed their normal size. His arms and legs felt weird, He heard loud noises all around him. He could hear the sea gulls cawing to each other by the dock, something he couldn't hear before.

When he was a foot tall he stopped shrinking. His clothes fell on top him, tangling his arms and legs as he struggled to craw free. Just as he felt like he was never going to get free a hand grabbed him by the back of his neck and lifted him effortlessly out from the pile of clothes.

Law swiped his hands at the tall man. The tall man put him right up to his face, sneering at him.

"Nyeeh Nyeeh, lookie at the big-shot Captain, Huk."

"Yeah, Juk, not so fearsome anymore is he."

The two laughed and Law had an irking at what happened to him. He didn't want to admit it. He didn't want to believe that he had underestimated these rookies and was now paying the ultimate price for it. He did not want to acknowledge the truth that he was-

"Take a good lookie Captain Law." The short man Huk pulled out a small copper mirror from his back pocket. "Don'cha look cute?"

Law stared into the mirror, horror struck. He did not see himself but a cat. Dark gray, almost black with small dark patches above his big round black eyes where his eye brows would be. Streaks of dark black underlining his eyes and spotting the bottom of his chin.

Law hated cats. _Hated them_. With a passion.

"Let's stuff him in a bag and throw him into the harbor." The tall one, Juk suggested with a chuckle.

Huk got a better idea. "Let's keep him as a pet for a while, then kill him."

"Even better Huk. Yeah, let's do that."

Law fought with all his might, swiping his claws madly. His claw caught the side of the tall man's hand and he yelped in pain, dropping Law. The two men swore repeatedly, making grabs for him. Law dodged them all and run for it down the alley.

It was a switch, running on four legs. Law stumbled, getting tangled on his own legs. The two men were right behind him and gaining. Law should have been faster, he was a cat after all.

The fat man dived for him, managing to grab Law's back legs. Law twisted back around, clawing at the mans hands. He scratched him badly but the man hung on. The tall man picked Law up under his arms. Law kicked out with his back legs, scratching at the man only to find he had no claws on his back legs. Some cat he was.

"You're dead puss." Huk snarled, walking to the edge of the dock. Law saw no way out of this. He was cat, he couldn't use his devil fruit powers (he had tried already). Now he was to die as a cat.

Worst. Day. Ever.

Law said his goodbyes, thankful his crew wasn't here to see him in such a pitiful state. He looked out over the small port. The dock stretched out twenty feet into the ocean, with a longer dock at either end, going for an extra thirty feet. Two merchant ships were docked, as was pirate ship.

Law looked up into the sky and wished it didn't have to be such an overcast day. He also wished he wasn't a cat. There was a lot of things he wished for.

Then the most miraculous thing happened.

A man, appearing from nowhere, pulled Law from the tall man's hands and knocked the tall man out in one hit. Law thanked the gods he was saved. He even purred. He was just so glad he didn't have to drown as a miserable cat.

The fat man ran to his fallen companion, trying to shake him awake. Law's savor petted him gently, scratching him behind the ears. Law was surprised to find how good it felt, feeling a shiver of pleasure down run down his spine.

The man turned him around so he could get a better look at him. The man smiled and tucked Law under his arm and walked to the pirate ship at the westernmost dock. Law did a double take, not believing what he saw.

It was Eustass Kid. Eustass Kid was his savior. Holy crap.

It _was_ Eustass Kid. No matter how much Law tried to deny it, to convince himself it wasn't so. But that red hair, that pale skin. That cocky bad ass grin. It was truly Eustass Kid. It really was!

"Bastards." Kid spat as he carried him onto the pirate ship. "I would have killed them both if I wasn't in such a good mood."

Law tried to remain calm, he really did. But Kid's ship... there was dried blood everywhere! There wasn't a single rope, cloth or wooden plank on that ship that wasn't coated in blood. There was even a giant skull at the bow of the ship, human skulls tied together with rope wrapped around its base.

Jehovah Witnesses be saved if they ever came to _this_ ship.

A masked man with crazy blond hair ran up to them. "Captain! Where'd you go?" The masked man noticed Law in Kid's arms. "And what are you doing with that cat?"

"I saw some idiots chasing this cat."

"You what? The cat... chasing?….Did you kill them?"

"No."

"What?"

"I've been in a good mood, besides, cat's don't like the sight of blood."

The masked man shook his head skeptically.

"Don't believe me Killer?"

Killer nodded sarcastically. "And just how would you know that?"

"I've had cat's before. I know a lot of things about them."

Killer paused, thinking. "Captain... you wouldn't be... found of cats would you?"

Kid laughed, clearly enjoying Killers reaction. "What? Thought I was more of a dog kind of guy?" He stroked Law mindlessly, adding a scratch behind the ear or under the chin now and then. No matter how hard Law tried he just could bring himself to hate it. Kid knew all the places where cats like to be scratched and Law was a cat.

"Well... yeah." Killer said.

"I hate dogs." Kid said quickly. "They're smelly, loud, and so damn annoying. Cat's are much better. Their civilized, cool, aloof."

"I... I never would have guessed..." Killer said simply.

Kid nodded, "We'll stay here for tonight, tell the others we set sail at noon tomorrow."

Killer nodded and went below deck. Kid scratched his new pet down the back, the black cat arching its back with him. Law knew this was so wrong on so many levels but it felt so damn good. If only Kid knew that he was scratching the back of Trafalgar Law. Thankfully he didn't.

"I should probably give you a name." Kid mumbled, more to himself. "Maybe Bernard... no that was my last cat's name. You are a guy aren't you."

Kid turned Law over on his back to check his gender. Law growled in rage. Kid was not going to look at his junk, cat or not. He was never going to allow himself to be prostrated before Kid in such a manner! Law clawed Kid's hand, and the captain immediately let him go. Law jumped onto the deck and immediately his nose was bombarded by the thick scent of blood. He had smelled it the moment Kid carried him on the ship but being so close to it now... made him feel sick.

"You're a feisty boy aren't cha." Kid laughed. "Maybe I should call you Bard."

Law thought Kid was the worst cat namer in the world. He almost felt sorry for all of Kid's previous felines. Almost.

"Is Bard a good name?" Kid scratched Law's tummy. Law hissed. "No? Then what about... Torgeir? It's a Scandinavian name if I remember correctly" (Yes the One Piece world has Scandinavia, its just that awesome).

Law could live with it. Really he didn't think that Kid would be coming up with any better names. Torgeir was sorta like Trafalgar... sorta. So satisfied with the name Kid carried Law below deck. Thankfully the hull of Kid's ship was clean and blood free.

Suspiciously clean, Law soon thought when he saw he could see his own reflection on the wooden floors. Who the heck cleaned wood until it shined like silver? Just then one of Kid's crew, a man dressed like a hooker version of batman (Batman also lives in the One Piece world) crawled by, scrubbing the floors with polish by hand.

Law was starting to think Killer was the only normal person in Kid's crew.

Kid walked down the a hall lit by gas lights hung parallel to them. He walked all the way to the end to a pair of ornate wooden doors. Kid pulled out a key and unlocked them. They walked into a large, spacious room.

It was clean but not crazily so as the hallway. A king size bed pushed into the far right corner. The wall opposite them was one large glass window cut into four parallel sections. The windows opening up to the sea, telling Law they were at the back of the ship and that this was Kid's room. Dark blue curtains hung from a rod just above the windows, they were pushed aside and tied to the walls but could be closed, providing privacy. The walls were white, giving the room an uplifting feel . A wooden desk, settled to the right of the door was littered with papers, black scribble on all of them. A bookcase next to the desk contained more bottles of liquor than books.

Kid shut the door and set Law down on the bed. Law sunk into the supple fabric forming around him. Kid started to rummaged through the book case, knocking over and breaking quite a few empty beer bottles. He eventually pulled out two small, green, porcelain bowls. He set them down on the floor by the book case.

"I'll go get some food for you." And he walked out.

Law jumped from spot to spot to get off the bed and onto the floor. He had to figure out a way to get out of here. Maybe he could go find those guys that turned him into a cat in the first place. He wondered if they would still even be around. It had to of been some strange devil fruit power that did this to him. Like a backwards Zoan kind of thing. Was this permanent? Law hoped to god it wasn't. He would not live the rest of his life as Kids pet, no matter how good being scratched behind the ear felt.

He crossed the room to the door, sniffing around it. He needed to change back to a human and fast. He was starting to act more and more like a real cat.

The door was tightly shut and the brass knob three feet from the ground. Law could easily jump to it but he couldn't turn it. No thumbs. The windows were out of the question as well for obvious reasons.

Kid came back carrying a cup of water and a plate with strips of meat on it. He poured the water carefully into one of the cups and placed strips of meat on the other. Law sulked in the farthest corner from him. He drew the line at eating out of bowls on the ground. Law may have been a disgusting cat but he still had his pirate dignity.

"Not hungry huh, well you better hurry up and eat, or you're not getting anything until dinner."

Law was feeling rather pekish... no. He was not going to eat from a bowl on the floor! He had luckily managed to eat lunch just before his fight with the two pirates so he was fine for a while. Kid shrugged his shoulders and put the two bowls back on the shelves.

The rest of the day passed by slowly. Kid mostly sat at his desk, working on something. Law tried to figure out what it was. Jumping up on the desk to read the papers. He ended up knocking over two bottles of ink, and a beer bottle, its contents dumping out into the ink. It was a horrible smell, especially to Laws sensitive cat nose.

His paw slipped in the nasty liquid mix and he fell right in its epicenter. Law felt the ink and booze seep through his fur coat. He also saw that he ruined all of Kid's papers. The black ink covering all writing. Kid was going to kill him, Law knew it. He didn't have a bounty of over 300,000,000 for nothing. Law grimly realized he just proved the phrase "curiosity killed the cat".

Kid didn't swear, he didn't even look angry. In fact he rolled his eyes in a knowing way.

The captain picked him up, cradling Law so that he didn't get himself wet and walked through a door partially hidden by the curtains that Law didn't notice before. It lead into a medium sized bathroom with a bathtub the size of twin bed. Kid placed Law in the sink, turning on the warm water.

All of Law's energy left him the moment he was bathed in a pool of water. He thought of how cheap it was that not only was he turned into a cat by a devil fruit power and couldn't use his own power but he still had the weakness of a fruit user. Life was screwing with him. Why else would Eustass Kid be giving him a bath?

This was certainly not a side of Kid he ever expected to see, much less have. This Kid was gentle, patient, not at all like his normal bad ass self. Was this really the same Eustass Kid that would kill others without a second thought? The same Eustass Kid that washed the deck of his ship with blood?

Kid messaged his skin, or fur as it was now, rubbing in soap and warm water. Law nearly jumped as Kids hands worked down to his other end. If Law was human, a mad blush would be buring across his checks that moment. Working his way down to his back legs, Kid continued, oblivious to just what he was really doing to who. Law wriggled uncomfortably and Kid mumbled something about not liking water.

Sure that Law was clean Kid took him out and dried him off in a warm towel.

"How does that feel Torgeir? Now that you're all clean." Kid smirked at the cat shaking in his hands, he made a mental note to get Torgeir used to water, but that will have to wait. He was sure his new cat was feeling good after that bath. Kid had planned on giving him one anyways. He knew that while cats only tolerated water the one thing they loved more than anything was to be rubbed in a nice, warm towel.

Law felt violated. Truly, truly violated. And the warm towel, that was the worst of it all. Feeling Kids hands rubbing him through the hot, white cloth. It was something Law was not going to forget for a long, long, looooooooong time.

* * *

Kid was laying on his bed reading a book. Law trapped in his lap. The book was a fiction story based on a real pirate from long ago, it was called The Tales of Jack Sparrow (I couldn't think a cool pirate name...) Kid was obviously enjoying it.

Now, Law would never submit himself to sitting in another man's lap, much less Kids! But the man was scratching the back of his neck in just the right way and Law couldn't force himself to break away from it.

The sun was starting to set into the horizon and Law watched the sky change from blue to red to pink and orange. That and adding Kid's magic fingers... It was rather nice. Pleasant almost.

Kid put down his book and glanced out the window. Thinking he dog-leafed the page he was on, and set Law on the bed beside him. He got up and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Law heard the ruffling of fabric and then the water turning on.

Law stretched and curled up on Kids pillow, feeling in the mood for a cat nap. Just as he closed his eyes he jumped to his feet ....er, paws. This was no time for a cat nap! He needed to get the hell out of here!

Suddenly Law felt strange. Later he would describe it as tingling warm feeling but it happened so fast and so unexpectedly he could find the right words to describe it at that moment.

He was his human self again. Correction, he was his naked human self again. In Eustass Kid's bed.

In his joy of being human he almost shouted with uncontained joy. He caught himself just in time. He had to be careful. He was naked in Kid's bedroom with said captain in the other room taking a bath. Not the best situation to be in. Law looked around the room for kids dresser. He'll grab some pants then get the hell out of there as fast as he could and back to his own ship. Where was that freaking dresser!?!?

Law groaned. Remembering he saw a dresser with the leg of pair of pants sticking out from one of the drawers in the bathroom. There was no other option. He had to streak through Kids ship, and through town. Damn he hated all of this.

He turned to the large windows, thinking he could open one and climb on the outside of the ship to the dock. It was a few hours to dark. Maybe he could hang on the outside in some dark place and then when night fell run back to his ship.

By chance Law caught his reflection in the glass. He had cat ears and a tail.

"Shit...." He moaned, banging his head against the glass. "First I'm a cat and now I'm a furry!"

He heard water turning in the bathroom and Kid getting out from the tub. Law swore under his breath. Kid must have heard him! Thinking fast he jumped off the bed, crawling underneath it. There was just enough space for him to crawl under. It was tight fit and he ended up banging his head quite a few times.

Law had just managed to squeeze his whole body under just as the door to the bathroom burst open. Law tried to imagine Kid's reaction to finding him, a furry Trafalgar Law buck naked under his bed. The thought wasn't pleasant.

Law could see Kid's feet walking across the room. First to the door. Kid shook the knob, checking if it was locked. It was. He walked to the windows, checking them too. Then he dropped down to his knees and looked under the bed.

Law burst out babbling, trying to explain himself. It was a funny story really, there were these two pirates and they turned me into a cat! It's all really funny and all. I'm not a pervert! I swear I'm not!

"Now what's bothering you Torgeir?" Kid shook his head at Law the way an adult would to a sobbing child. "You were just fine a few minutes ago."

Law looked down at his body to find he was in fact, a cat again.

"Are you hungry? I suppose it is that time. You can't be bored are you?" He sighed. "Lets just get you some food first. I'll make a toy for you later."

Law was starved. He needed to eat. Dignity or no dignity he needed food. So he walked out from under the bed. The once tight space now overly spacious. He could walk with ease, the bottom of the bed just touching the tips of his ears.

As soon as Law came out from beneath the bed he wanted to dash back. Kid was kneeling on the floor, naked. Correction, he was kneeling on the floor _wet_ and naked. The captain having not bothered to cover himself up. His normally spiked hair now flat and close to covering his eyes. Law could easily see his... mmh-hmm parts.

Law turned to race back under the bed but Kid grabbed him, cuddling him against his, wet, well muscled chest. (crap, why do I feel like I'm writing some slutty porno?)

"You are the strangest cat I've ever had Torgeir." Kid laughed holding him as he pulled the two bowls down from the book shelf. "I should get you some fresh meat."

Law lunged for the meat strips, knocking the bowl from Kid's hands. The meat scattered everywhere across the floor but Law didn't care. He was too hungry to care. The meat was dry and slightly stale but it was good. Chicken was always good.

"I'll go finish my bath now, unless you want to join me." It was a joke but Law hissed immediately. "Strange cat." Kid smiled, giving Law one scratch behind the ear before returning to his bath.

After eating so much Law became rather sleepy. He tried drinking water to keep him awake but it only made him even sleepier. Exhausted he fell asleep right on the floor.

Law dreamed but it was far from pleasant. He saw himself, stuck forever as Kid's pet cat. Changing randomly into a human and hoping Kid was never around to see it. The captain would skin him alive if he ever found out. It reminded Law of another well known saying about cats. There's more than one way to skin one.

Law had many, many nightmares of Kid skinning him that night. In more than one way.

Law woke to find himself curled up on Kid's stomach. It was night and the captain stirred slightly in his sleep. Law looked out the window, a sliver of the moon just visible at the top of the window. Law guessed it was around 1 or 2 am. He figured if there ever was a chance for escape then now was the time.

He carefully extracted himself off Kid's stomach, jumping off the bed. And as his paws hit the floor the same tingling feeling from before came over him. His body felt hot and the next thing he knew was on his hands and knees.

He was human and naked again.

Law looked over to Kid. The captain fast asleep. If this was anything like the last time he transformed then he needed to hurry and get out of there before he changed back.

First objective: Get clothes.

Law picked his way across Kid's room to the bathroom, carefully opening to the door. The hinges creaked and Law froze. Kid made no signs of waking up. Law opened the door just enough for him to squeeze through and immediately looked for his target.

Sitting innocently across the small room was a burgundy dresser. Law started to rummaged through it, starting at the top and working his way down. Kid had plenty of boxers but Law wasn't about to wear another man's underwear. The drawer below contained pants. The majority the yellow spotted pants Kid was always seen wearing. There was a pair of gray sweats and some normal, plain black pants. The next drawer was nothing but different tanks. Law found no shirts.

Law first grabbed the sweats from the second door, putting them on. They were too lose, the one side hanging of his hips. He tried walking but couldn't go one step without having to pull them up again. As much as Law wanted a pair of pants, he didn't need to worry about his pants falling off him while he made his great escape.

He ditched the pants and started shuffling through the tanks. In the other room Kid stirred in his sleep, mumbling. Law stood breathless as he heard Kid's bed move, hearing Kid's feet touch the ground.

"Torgeir...?" Kid yawned again. "Torgeir? Where'd you go cat?"

Law peeked his head around the bathroom door. He saw Kid bending over to look under his bed then sit back up only to scratch his head. Kid turned to the bathroom.

Kid saw that the door to his bathroom was open. He was sure he closed it after his bath. Bathrooms were excellent places of potential fun for bored cats. Which was a bad thing. He got up on his feet, thinking his cat had figured someway to get in.

The door slammed shut all of a sudden and Kid thought he saw a face in the darkness just before he did. He tried to open to the bathroom door but it wouldn't budge. It was like something was pushed up against the door.

Kid did not hesitate. He stomp kicked the door, breaking the wood off its hinges. He hoped Torgeir wasn't in the way, he always hated it when one of his cats died because of an accident. Such a thing rarely happened but a ship was always a dangerous place.

Kid saw Torgeir pressed into the wall under the sink, shaking madly. The cat was shaking so hard its hair was falling off! Kid scratched his head, looking around the clean white room. The bathroom was completely empty. He must have been seeing things.

"Come here boy, you shouldn't be in here." Kid called to Torgeir, making scratching motions with his fingers. Torgeir jumped from the corner, dashing past him and into the room. Kid watched as Torgeir jumped onto the desk and from there to the top of the bookcase, and out of reach.

Someone pounded on the door.

"Captain?" Killer called. "Is everything alright?"

Kid unlocked the door, opening it so Killer could come in.

"Yeah..." Kid said absentmindedly, looking around his room. "Torgeir got into my bathroom and caused some problems."

Killer stared at the wreak once known as Kid's bathroom door. He just stared to say something about black cats when Torgeir suddenly jumped from the book case and onto Killers shoulder. The masked man jumped in shock and grabbed for the cat but Torgeir was already gone, rushing through the hall.

"I think their's something wrong with the water." Kid said, unworried.

"I thought it tasted funny." Was Killers only response.

Law was free. _He was free_. He was still on Kid's ship and he didn't know where he was going but it didn't matter. He was free.

He knew exactly what he was going to do once he was back in his own ship. He was going to take a bath and wash away all memory of Kid's hands on his body. Then he was going to grab as much ice cream he could get his hands on. A TV, and the entire first and second season of Scrubs and hunker down in his room for a week.

Law rushed out onto the deck, the smell of blood hitting him instantly. He ignored it, jumping over the edge of the ship and out onto the dock. He ran and ran and ran. He didn't care he was still a cat, all that mattered was getting back to his ship.

He ran through town, running through a small field leading into a strip of forest hiding a secluded cove. As he cleared the forest and ran out into the sand his body grew hot. He tripped on his own feet, face planting into the sand.

"Is that..." Someone shouted from the cove. Law looked up to see his ship resting peacefully in the deep water.

"It's the captain!"

"Wha!" Law hear Bepo yell. "And he's naked!"

"Why is the captain naked!?!?!!"

Explaining to his crew why he was naked wasn't as hard as Law imagined it was. He eventually convinced his crew that he was drunk. Despite him smelling nothing like alcohol and that drunkenness usually doesn't lead to nakedness (in most cases that is). But in the end they decided it was better if they didn't know the truth.

Law found that he didn't have cat ears or a tail anymore. He hoped that mean he wouldn't be turning into a cat anymore.

True to his word he took a bath, nearly rubbing his skin raw in the process and he locked himself up in his bedroom. His crew became quite worried about him but he ignored their concerns. And a week later he gave to order to set sail.

Law left that island vowing to never return and that if he ever saw those two pirates again then he was going to make them suffer. He didn't know just what he was going to do yet but it would be painful, very, oh so very painful.

Also, from that day on. Law stayed more than five feet away from Captain Kid at all times.

* * *

Tally Mai-chan: If you loved it then leave a review!!!! It means a lot to me!


End file.
